


You Knew That When You Laid Down

by lyonie17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-22
Updated: 2007-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyonie17/pseuds/lyonie17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For: spn_outsidepov</p>
<p>Prompt: #29. Sam and Dean have done research in countless libraries by now - what do all those librarians think of the boys and what they're researching?<br/>Word Count: 1179</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Knew That When You Laid Down

**Author's Note:**

> Betas: the ever-fantastic zannes and my very kind sister bluescifiworm.

8:20AM

Arrive at work. Turn on house lights, check back door, bring in packages, today’s papers. Empty book-drop onto counter.

8:25AM

Put out papers; check in last night’s returns. Check in-house book-drops for un-shelved books.

8:30AM

Unlock entrance, lock book drop. Greet Dr. Walton, and - yes, it’s cold today, but much nicer than yesterday. Yes, you just finished putting out today’s Post. In the usual place. Good morning.

8:35AM

Re-shelve books from last night’s in-house use. 5 BL (mythology,) 4 E160-180 (local history) and two loose pages covered in doodles of band logos. Well-drawn, but why the randomly interspersed religious symbols? Trash, as there’s no name. Bored high-schoolers? The bands are old.

10:25AM

Floor patrol. Dr. Walton has gone for the day. Post is neatly replaced.

Two patrons – not regulars – at a table in A-E corner.

Mrs. Hanning is re-reading some Jane Austen, trying to choose which book to buy for her vacation. Recommend Northanger Abbey as a new edition has just been processed.

11:17AM

Get twelve microfilms from three local papers, in – 17 year intervals? Show patron to microfilm reader. He already knows how to use it. – Don’t judge a book by its cover.

12:40PM

Check in Microfilms. Log indicates these particular items have been used four times in the last week. Note while re-shelving – the most recent films used are 17 years old.

12:45PM

Two patrons ask to use the Archives Room. They’ve brought their own cotton gloves and paper and pencils. Lots of paper and those gloves have been well-used.

3:20PM

Two patrons check out of Archives Room. Check room to be sure all materials are properly stored. Trash can needs emptied: less band logos, more – copies of woodcuts? Texts in Latin. Curiouser.

3:40PM

Floor patrol. Archival patrons have returned to A-E corner and are quietly discussing their notes. Since they have a laptop closed on the table, mention the free wireless service. Smiles and nods. – Don’t look at the patrons like that while you’re at work.

Nice smiles, though.

Mr. MacKenzie is in the armchair by the newspaper rack with the New York Times. - No, the world is fairly boring today. Maybe we’ll get some excitement tomorrow.

Young mother (Danny Croft’s wife? Could be. Looks like her picture in the paper,) browsing fiction for light reading. Offer to recommend some authors; collect four samples while she takes Riley to the restroom.

Check out Mrs. Croft’s choices, and quietly offer your condolences. She smiles sadly, shaking her head in her son’s direction. Nod, and smile in return. – Come back anytime, and we’ll renew over the phone, if it’s any help.

3:57PM

The shorter of the archival patrons inquires at desk for good restaurants within five miles. Mention two personal favorites, as well as three popular venues, with price estimates and cuisines.

4:10PM

Second archival patron checks out four books (E160, re-shelved this morning – BF1260, BF 1460, BF1461 – ghosts?) to Vincent Damon – does he know that’s Alice … no, about 30 years too young, poor thing. Shame.

5:30PM

Night shift. Borrow all books abandoned on tables in A-E corner.

6:30PM

Usual table in the usual place - clear view of the bar and door, perfect for people-watching. Journal, pile of books, regular meal and drink. All in order.

The games room is a little noisier than normal tonight.

Apparently, the archives patrons took advice to heart. The shorter has just returned from his pool game, and is leaning over Vincent Damon’s shoulder, pointing out something in the library book. Mr. Alice Cooper looks up and around, deliberately, while his friend talks. – Is he a people-watcher, too?

Alice nods and smiles, motioning with his head to his companion who acknowledges you as well.

The usual crowd is a little less than usual. Ben says Jimmy’s not here, Dave said he was coming, and – Danny. Well, Danny’s another story.

Your journal records a series of articles on the local fire department, chronicling three disappearances in the last month. Note: check for seventeen-year pattern in disappearances, as well as 9-day periods.

8:15PM

Alan comes in late and recently showered. There was a four-alarm next town over, an ancient farmhouse on the National Historical Register, and the rest of the boys went straight home to their long-suffering wives. Alan hasn’t got a wife. He orders his usual: three beers and a large pizza.

Your previously polite and quiet patrons unkindly inquire why he’s not at home with his wife like his buddies, and your frown is noted by Alice’s companion, who shrugs a little, but not carelessly.

You skim your evening’s check-outs.

8:30PM

Pay the tab, wave off Ben’s protests. Yes, you do come here most nights; it’s just better for you this way. Nod on your way out, - no thanks, had my limit, early start tomorrow, hard work peddling knowledge, have a good one.

Instead of leaving immediately, and going home to look up disappearance stories on the web like you did last night, you sit in parking lot, engine off, waiting.

Maybe it is a ghost, instead of the serial killer you’ve been positing. One of the books Alice and pal left tonight mentions the possibility of ghostly possession of objects, items which can allow spirits to transfer into living bodies through physical contact. Why the time pattern though? If someone is –

9.07PM

Alice, Alice’s friend, and Alan walk out of the bar together, your quarry laughing, and Alan looking sulky. Alan walks to his truck and leaves. Ex-patrons wait until Alan’s at the intersection, then pull out and follow him. You follow long enough to see that both cars are headed out of town, towards – that old farmhouse is down that dirt road.

Don’t follow. Whatever happens now, you’ve seen enough to know you could disappear too, in a fire that consumes completely. One last thought for Alice and his gorgeous green-eyed friend.

8:20AM

Arrive at work. Turn on house lights, check back door, and bring in packages, today’s papers. Empty book-drop onto counter.

8:25AM

Put out papers; check in last night’s returns. Check in-house book-drops for un-shelved books. Danny’s in the paper again? No – another – Alan? His body was found early this morning when investigators returned to the scene after the embers had cooled. Apparently, he’d been dead for several – days? But –

8:30AM

Unlock entrance, lock book-drop. Greet Dr. Walton and – yes, it’s lovely today, so much nicer than yesterday. Yes, you just finished putting out today’s Post. In the usual place. Good morning.

8:35AM

Re-shelve books from last night’s in-house use. 2 PN and 8 PR, Shakespeare – Mrs. Roth’s testing her AP Drama class again.

8:40AM

Alice’s friend is back, returning all items – a slight whiff of smoke and beer as you check the pages for loose sheets and inclusions. Nod and smile.

– Did you win your game last night? Oh? Alan? He’s not much of a pool player, usually. Hope he was a good sport.

Green eyes sparkle, and a wicked grin accompanies a parting shot. Alan was a little off his game last night. Guy should stay home if he can’t play.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Desperado by Alice Cooper.
> 
> I'm a gambler and I'm a runner but you knew that when you layed down  
> I'm a picture of ugly stories I'm a killer and I'm a clown  
> Step into the street by sundown step into your last goodbye  
> You're a target just by living twenty dollars will make you die  
> I wear lace and I wear black leather my hands are lightning upon my gun  
> My shots are clean and my my shots are final my shots are deadly and when it's done  
> You're as stiff as my smoking barrel you're as dead as a desert night  
> You're a notch and I'm a legend you're at peace and I must hide  
> Tell me where the hell I'm going let my bones fall in the dust  
> Can't you hear that ghost that's calling as my colt begins to rust in the dust  
> I'm a killer I'm a clown I'm a priest that's gone to town


End file.
